The Heiress and The Guardain
by HaloGoji75
Summary: Weiss had lost her mother that day, and she would have joined her in the afterlife, had it not been for a guardian. One-Shot


"RUN WEISS!"

The six year old girl obeyed her mother's command. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. All around her was chaos. People rushed past her, struggling to avoid the fate that was behind them. Her mother followed closely, urging her onwards. She could still hear the screams of terror and death behind her.

"Don't look back dear, just keep running." Her mother begged her.

Despite her mother's warning, Weiss turned her head slightly, observing the horror that was behind her.

A large, bird like reptile was soaring through the air. It's eyes gazed through its arrow shaped skull. With a screech, it flew downwards, towards Weiss and her mother. At the last second, the elder Schnee grabbed her child and threw herself to the ground, avoiding the creature's jaws. The man in front of them, wasn't so lucky. As soon as the monster flew out of sight, still gripping the man in its jaws, Weiss and her mother got up and started running once more. She could feel her heart beat in her chest like a drum. The fate that awaited her should she stop running, provided more than enough motivation to keep going. Another screech filled her ears as a second of the monstrous birds spotted them.

"Down there!" Her mother gestured towards some stairs leading to the subway.

The two ran towards the entrance. Once the two were at the bottom they dove to the side, attempting to hide from the monster's gaze.

"Momma" Weiss said. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry sweetie." Her mother said, brushing her hair out of her daughter's face. " It's going to be alright. The monsters will be going away soon."

Suddenly, the celling was torn open. Weiss barley had any time to react as the monster lunged forward and snatched her mother in its jaws. The young girl watched with horror as the creature shook its head violently, spraying crimson blood on the walls, before swallowing her mother whole. The beast then turned its head towards the young girl. Before it could devour her, a second of the bird monsters appeared next to it, and a third. They constantly bit and scratched at each other like vultures arguing over scraps. One turned to Weiss after fighting the other two off and slowly crawled forward, drool coming from its hungry maw. Weiss closed her eyes and waited for her end. The creature then let out a surprised screech, but Weiss wouldn't dare open her eyes. She heard cries of pain, flesh being torn, and then, nothing. The young girl slowly opened her eyes. The creatures were all gone. She cautiously crawled up the stairs, weary of any more abominations. When she reached the surface, she found the corpses of her attackers scattered amongst the road, some occasionally twitching.

As Weiss was processing the sight before her, a fourth monster burst from the building to her right, sending a shard of glass that gazed her left eye. The monster lunged forward, eager to make a meal out of the heiress. Suddenly, a massive clawed hand grasped the creatures throat, causing it to let out a weak cry. Weiss turned to see an entirely new creature standing behind her.

It stood upright on its hind legs. A small tail swished behind it. A large shell covered its back. Two gigantic tusk protruded from its jaws. The creature's emerald green eyes stared at the bird like monster in its claw. The creature gave one final cry before the larger monster grabbed its skull and tore it's head off. The large, turtle like creature dropped the bird monster, and looked at Weiss. The little girl took a few steps back in fear, but the monster made no move against her. The creature stared at her, with what appeared to be concern. Why would such a massive beast be concerned with a small girl?

Weiss turned after hearing several shrieks to see three more bird monsters, bigger than the ones from before, their mouths glowing yellow. Then, a beam of energy emerged from their jaws. The tortoise protectively hunched over Weiss . The lasers impacted it's shell, sending a shower of sparks onto the streets. The creature then stood at it's full height, unleashing a trumpet like roar. The three flying monsters responded with their own screeches. The turtle like monster then reared its head back, as if taking a deep breath, before a large ball of fire escaped it's jaws and soared towards the other monsters. Two of the creatures flew out of the way, but the third was hit dead on, causing it to explode. One of the monstrous vultures lunged at the tortoise, talons outstretched. The turtle like beast grabbed one of it's foe's legs with it's jaws. The creature shrieked in pain as it struggled to escape it's captor. As the two titans fought, Weiss ran away, avoiding being crushed by the feet of the monster. As she ran for her life, the second bird like beast landed in front of her. Before she could scream, the one from before was thrown into its counterpart, sending both crashing into a nearby building. The tortoise stepped over Weiss and put a hand behind it, gesturing her to stay back. One of the birds recovered and flew towards its reptilian foe once again, only to be met with a fist to the stomach. The clawed hand penetrated the creature's abdomen. The monster gave a few shrieks before going limp. As the tortoise threw his foe of it's claw, the final monster lunged at it. The turtle raised it's claws in defense as the bird slammed into it, sending him back a few inches. Weiss stood farther away in an attempt to avoid being caught in the cross fire.

The large reptile threw it's foe to the ground and pinned it to the ground with it's foot. The bird monster screeched madly as it fired tried to break free from the bigger monster to no avail. The turtle then drew in a deep breath before unleashing a stream of fire into the bird's face. The giant vulture's flesh sizzled and it's eye's popped. And yet, it continued to struggle and scream. The tortoise didn't let up until the bird finally went limp. The creature then let loose another roar in triumph.

Weiss watched as the monster cried out in victory over the abominations that killed her mother. The tortoise then turned towards the young girl and stared at her once again. The creature then walked towards the young girl. Weiss started to run away but hesitated. The monster seemed focused on protecting her when it fought. Perhaps, it wasn't like the other monsters.

The large creature stared at the child, and she stared back into it's eyes. They stayed like that for a moment. Then, the large turtle lowered it's hand next to the young Schnee and gestured to it. Weiss stared at the hand, understanding what it wanted from her. Hesitantly, she approached the hand before climbing on. The beast slowly lifted her up. Then it started walking towards the east. Weiss watched from the monster's hand as they passed the ruined city. Rubble filled the streets, corpses of both human and monster lay scattered about. Weiss took the horror in. Then, she started sobbing. The creature gave a worried grunt as it looked at her. Weiss looked up at it and noticed the sadness in it's eyes. It then turned it's head as it continued on its path.

After a while they approached a small hill. A large crowd of people stood there. They backed away in fear upon seeing the massive beast. It paid them no mind as it lowered Weiss to the ground. The young heiress slid off the creature's hand and took a few steps back. The turtle stared at her, and she stared back.

"Thank you." She said softly.

The creature nodded it's head in acknowledgment before backing away.

"Weiss!"

She turned to see her older sister Winter running towards her. Then she hugged her.

"Thank God you're ok." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Weiss returned the hug, sobbing softly. The two sister's stood like that before turning towards the giant tortoise.

It lay on the ground, limbs and head in its shell. Then, blue flames appeared out of the arm and leg sockets. The shell rose slowly off the ground, hovering in the air. Then it started spinning. The creature then flew away, leaving the young heiress behind.

* * *

11 years later...

Weiss ran a hand on her scar as she looked in her personal mirror, tracing it with her finger. It had been 11 years since it all happened. 11 years since those monsters invader her home in Atlas and killed her mother. 11 years since she was saved by the large reptile, her guardian. 11 years, and no siting of it since then. She could still remember everything, the screams of terror, the roar of the monster, the smell of burnt flesh, being reunited with her sister. Her recollection of the events were interrupted when her partner, Ruby Rose, poked her head in the room.

"Hey Weiss." She said. "Yang, Blake, and I were going out watch a movie, you wanna come with?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit." Weiss said. She took one last glance at her mirror before putting it down and walking out the door.

* * *

Emerald green eyes opened slowly. They were back. They always come back. The shadow of evil would never leave. But, he will always be there to defend his home, and the people he shared it with. It was his mission, his destiny.

With a determined look in his eyes, Gamera prepared to do battle once more.

* * *

 **Ok, I don't really know why no one though to do something like this. Gamera seems like he could fit in with the world or Remnant. What with the people having aura and him having mana, the Gayos and the Grimm being somewhat similar, why did no one think of this?**

 **"Because not everyone knows who Gamera is or cares about giant monsters."**

 **Whatever. Anyway, I got the idea for this after seeing the new Gamera trailer. If you haven't watched it yet, do so. It's awesome.**

 **"While we're on the subject of giant monsters, why haven't you updated Daikaiju War yet?"**

 **I will, its just hard to come up with ideas for that one. Anyway, thanks for reading. If you want to make something using this concept, feel free to do so.**


End file.
